Safe Haven
by Niisa1912
Summary: After the outbreak in New York City, Rebecca is exhausted ready to call it a night to leave the nightmare behind her. As she tries to decompress and cope however, an unexpected guest appears. Is it fate or just bizarre timing?


It felt like forever and a day had passed. Rebecca unlocked the door to her home and slammed the door behind her, locking it. She tossed her keys onto the end table next to her door and shuffled into her bedroom. She was already pulling off her pants as she walked, and yanked off her shirt, eager to get into come comfortable clothes that belonged to her, not some hand me downs that the BSAA had kindly given to her in place of that god awful wedding dress she was forced into. She still shuddered at the memory, how much the dress had hugged every part of her.

"Definitely not how i imagined my first time wearing a wedding dress would be.." she mumbled to herself, sliding on a slightly baggy, creme satin tank top that she usually went to sleep in. Pulled on sweat pants and threw the other clothes into the hamper. She looked at her wrist where the hospital bracelet was still attached. She tried to take it off to no avail, so she gave up. She was too tired for this shit. She'll deal with it in the morning.

Leon and Chris had her be supervised for 24 hours with the BSAA medical personnel, ensuring that she was healthy and good to go. They checked her for injuries, bruises, and the like. And blood work, lots and lots of blood work. Being infected two different times with two different strains, and cured both times, was enough to peek their interest and prompt them to keep her for further testing. She hated every moment of it, her for further testing. She hated every moment of it, although she did understand the importance of it all. All in all, the whole experience left her mentally and physically exhausted. There was a reason she left the field and went behind the scenes..

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and almost scared herself. Her skin was still a sickly pale color, hints of her veins showing through. Although she was cured of Arias' virus, the physical side effects still seemed to show a bit...

 _Augh, Arias..._

The name brought a bad taste in her mouth and she grimaced. She had very faintly remembered when she was kidnapped. Before she fully woke up, she had vaguely remembered feeling her clothes being pulled off her immobile body, more than likely by Arias himself. She was then put into the outfit of his complete choosing, down to the bra and panties. As the dress was being put on her, she very very faintly can remember a distant hand grabbing and caressing her in...

She almost felt like vomiting and tears stung at her eyes. The medical personnel confirmed no visible signs of sexual assault, at least not through penetration. But she still couldn't shake the disgusting feeling that...

The man was sick and she held no sympathy now that he was dead. She rubbed at her eyes and went to he bathroom, deciding to rinse her face and calm down.

As she dried off her face, she heard her door creek open ever so quietly, and then, footsteps. Heavy ones. There were long pauses in between each thud. Her heart began to race,

 _Who was in my house?_

She looked behind her, listening intently as the seemingly hesitant footsteps seemed to try to make their way around. Luckily, they were still downstairs. She tip toed into the hall as quietly as she could.

 _Not this shit again._

She searched her surroundings, finding any sort of weapon she could use against the intruder. She quickly grabbed a vase and held it up in a defensive position. She left her phone on the kitchen counter, so there was no calling Chris or Leon at the moment. She inched her way down the stairs, the intruder had stopped moving, but she could still hear him breathing.

 _What did he want?_

She made it to the bottom step and saw the man, tall and muscular looking, around the corner. She couldn't make out his face, only his jacket covered back. She took her chance and swung the vase in his direction, closing her eyes as she did so and hoping she hit him. But the man was far too fast and far too aware of his surroundings, he let out a gasp and ducked causing Rebecca to falter and drop the vase on the ground, shattering it into pieces.

"Rebecca!" She heard him say in shock, hurt and slight anger in his voice. She was half bent over from dropping the vase, but she looked up and turned her head in the direction of the mysterious man.

"Billy..?" She said softly, completely stunned. Her breathing became ragged and she felt herself fall to her knees, exhaustion taking over more now. "Why are you.." she couldn't finish her sentence, her heart pounding faster and a ringing in her ears. She knew she was gonna pass out but she couldn't stop it. The last thing she felt before her mind went black was strong arms cradling her and a vague sharpness hitting her foot.

 _"You really need to take it easy."_

 _She remembers Chris lecturing her on her health back at the BSAA headquarters._

 _"Take some time off, give yourself a week before you throw yourself back into your research."_

 _With the outbreak that just happened how could he expect her to take a break? They need all the research they can get._

 _"We're only as good as our weakest link. And right now you're very weak, Rebecca. You may be cured, but that virus still did a number. You're tired and you haven't eaten anything since we've gotten here."_

 _Chris wasn't one to talk, he always neglects his health, physical and mental. Always going straight into the next disaster and the next._

 _Hypocrite._

 _"He's right, you know."_

 _Rebecca sent a sharp look at the rugged man standing by the doorway. Leon, who was nursing his black coffee, didn't seem quite as empathetic as Chris was attempting to be. More like he was just speaking more callously, as if her not taking a break would be the dumbest thing possible. She grimaced,_

 _Hypocrites, the both of 'em._

Her eyes opened finally, and she realized she was in her bed, a damp wash cloth on her head. She blinked slowly.

 _What just happened?_

"Finally joined the world of the living, dollface?"

Her eyes widened, now she remembered. She looked next to her and saw none other than Billy Coen himself sitting on her bed, glass of water and some bandages in hand. She couldn't hide her sigh of relief.

"Ever heard of calling before just dropping by?" She tried to give sass, but her voice was far too soft and weak to have the result she wanted.

"I wanted to surprise you." Billy smiled, "here, drink this. You'll need it." He handed her the water and she slowly sat up to sip at it. He then sat near her feet and grabbed her right foot and began wrapping a bandage around it.

"Well, you definitely accomplished that." She said grimly. She was not in the mood for anymore surprises for awhile. She noticed her foot was bleeding quite a bit. "What happened?" She couldn't remember much after seeing Billy in her kitchen.

"You passed out." He said with gritted teeth as he tried to rip some bandage with them. He wrapped the wounds again, "and your foot slid across the broken glass when you did." She winced at the pain. Well, as if her night couldn't be worst. Now her foots cut up on top of everything else. She let out a deep breath that she held and rubbed her eyes harshly. "Did i come at a bad time?" He asked, putting away the rest of the bandages into her first aid kit.

She sighed and brought her knees to her chest. Billy came back into her life years ago. 5 years to be exact. He had tried to make a living and a new name for himself in Mexico, but trying to immigrate there is...pretty hard without becoming homeless. Especially if you cant speak of anything about your life in America, when you're considered dead there that is. Billy had come back to the states and ended up working really shady and odd jobs around. Getting payed under the table. And where he lives is also on the shady side. Landlords never ask questions so long as you pay them whats asked. And when she saw him again...

Well that was just an accident. She found herself around his neck of the woods, passing by a almost run down looking factory that looked like OSHA's nightmare. Men in blue uniforms were leaving one by one until she saw him...

She couldn't believe her eyes, nor could she stop herself from walking in his direction, awe written all over her face. Billy stopped in his tracks when he saw the tiny girl, now woman, walking toward him. Since then, they had kept contact as best as they could. Either via letters or whenever billy called her from a phone booth. 3 years ago was when the visits began. He would fly out to her state, or drive if money was tight, and visit her. She always offered to go see him, but he always declined, not seeing the place safe enough for her. As if she doesn't already deal with dangerous places. Eventually she gave him a spare key to her house, so if he ever wanted to come over to see her or just crash for a bit he would be able to. She just asks for a weeks notice. Which he didn't do this time. Now her foot is cut up.

She didn't realize how lost in her thoughts she was until Billy waved a hand in her face.

"Earth to Rebecca." He had said again. "Wheres your mind at?"

She shook her head, trying to focus. "Sorry." She mumbled. "Just a lot on my mind is all." Billy gave a small smile.

"I could imagine, being a professor at a prestigious school might do that."

Her heart stopped. _The university. All those people. Her colleague's..._

Her breathing picked up and her chest tightened. Before she knew it her hands were cradling her face and she was hyperventilating.

 _This shouldn't have happened, it shouldn't. We were all supposed to be safe there!_

She kept repeating the same line over and over, unable to understand how things have gone so wrong so fast. One minute she was just doing research, drinking her decorated coffee, just the usual day and then this happens.

 _You should be used to that by now._

Tears began streaming down her face. Those screams, her inability to help those she cared about, she was the only one to get out while everyone else died or turned.

Just like in 1998..

It was never ending. She felt like she was stuck constantly being the sole survivor amongst peers whenever tragedy struck. Her mind went back to the Arklay mountains, when she saw Edward's zombified corpse, the mansion where she saw Kenneth's throat torn from his neck, forest's eyes plucked out from their sockets, word of Wesker shooting Enrico dead, Richard struggling to stay alive only to later be eaten whole.

All of Bravo team being completely decimated. Yet she, the rookie, survived.

 _It wasn't fair._ She thought. _It wasn't fair it wasn't fair it wasn't fair._

She was sobbing at this point, struggled breathing through her sobs and her whole body trembled violently. The survivor's guilt eating away at her.

As the sudden episode took over, Billy, completely baffled, lightly put a hand on her back, rubbing circles to try and calm her to no avail. "Hey." He said softly. "Hey, Rebecca please calm down."

Fuck, he wasn't any good at this. He didn't know what or how Rebecca got like this, and he felt like a dick for even being there. This wasn't the happy surprised reaction he wanted. He sighed and just pulled her into his arms, continuing to rub her back and just hold her tight. Her sobs against him rocking him with her. After a few minutes he felt her arms snake around him, burying her face into his chest. She continued to cry and he figured that was perfectly okay. She'll talk when shes ready.

After what felt like forever, Rebecca's sobs slowed down and she was somewhat breathing normally now. Billy pet her head lightly. "Feeling better?"

"Somewhat..." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She felt bad about just letting loose on him like that, she usually tried to keep it locked down around others. But this time she just couldn't. She fidgeted with her hands and she looked up at him, concern in his eyes. hands and she looked up at him, concern in his eyes.

"I just got back from a mission.." she said softly. "And it started when i was at the university doing some research on a new virus.." Billy didn't like the sound of that, and he knew where this was going. He got away from all the zombie and virus nonsense after they left the Arklay mountains laboratory, yet Rebecca insisted staying involved. "It was such a new and advanced kind of virus, I've never seen anything like it before and..." she swallowed hard, feeling tears sting at her eyes again. "...someone released it into the vents...and infected everyone..." her voice trembled and tears started to pour again. It all felt like a nightmare.

Billy shook his head in disbelief. "That is horrifying." Even he could admit it. A new virus? He felt nothing but pity for this girl. Before he could say anything else, sobs wracked her body yet again as she tried to hold it.

"I'm the only one that got out, Billy. I'm the only survivor..." it hurt much more and became more real saying it out loud. Billy held her tighter, pressing his lips against her head as she began to shake from crying again.

Before her sobs could get worst, he pulled away enough to bring her chin up and press a soft kiss against her lips. He felt her freeze at his touch but he didn't falter. This wouldn't be the first nor second time they'd been intimate, and he hoped it would help at least get her mind off everything for the moment.

After a moment of confusion, Rebecca kissed back, balling her fists in Billy's shirt. He held her tight, one hand around her waist and the other on the back of her head, deepening the kiss. She felt tingles go up and down her spine and her heart beat picked up. A few tears continued to fall and Billy wiped them away, never breaking the kiss. She sunk into it, feeling safer in his arms than she had in days. He snuck his tongue through and she gladly reciprocated. She let out a small moan as he took control and she felt her body heat up from the action.

He finally pulled away, his breathing ragged. "You okay?" He asked huskily.

She gave a soft nod, her cheeks completely flushed. He gave a smirk, his thumb stroking her cheek. He pressed his lips against hers again, this time with more urgency and hunger building in him. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. His hands began to roam over her form, sneaking underneath her shirt and feeling her cold pale skin against his own warmth. She shivered at his touch and pressed herself more against him, her hand running through his hair as the kiss got more and more intense. Soon, he broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. She let out a small whine and he climbed over her until her back was against the soft mattress. He began to kiss down her neck, nipping at it lightly and causing her to squirm and writhe underneath him. She began work at his jeans while his hands continued to worship her fatigued and bruised body. She was still beautiful all the same to him. He slid out of his jeans and boxers, causing Rebecca to yelp in pain suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"M-my foot..." She whispered, trying to hide the pain in her voice. "You kinda kicked it.."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, making note to be careful with how he moved with her. He needs to remember how sensitive she is right now lest he makes it worst on her.

He kissed down her chest softly, making his way to her belly and then going back up to her soft mounds. She let out a sharp gasp, warmth developing between her legs from her excitement. His hands and mouth continued working at her breasts, allowing Rebecca to enjoy every moment of the much needed attention. He then pulled away, allowing her to pull her sweat pants off as he threw off his shirt and kissed her again eagerly waiting to taste her again. She moaned into the kiss and held onto him as he placed himself in between her legs. He stopped to look her in the eyes, silently asking for permission.

She gave a soft smile and gave his bottom lip a small lick. "Go." She whispered against his mouth.

He felt himself throb at her voice and he pressed himself into her slowly, letting out a soft groan. She bit her lip and whimpered.

"B-Billy..."

"Rebecca..." He moaned and held her tightly as they moved against each other in a slow, matching rhythm.

She lost herself completely in the moment, the nightmare from a few days ago seemed to be in the distant past. At least for now. The euphoria she felt with Billy right now was enough for her, it was certainly a pleasant surprise indeed. She pressed herself against the mattress, her hands still holding onto his shoulders. She just watched his face, taking in every detail, completely mesmerized by him. He always had that effect on her, from the moment they first met on that awful train all those years ago.

Her heart throbbed, she couldn't begin to explain how happy she is right now that he's back in her life. And that he's here with her right now, showing her the love and care she desperately needed.

 _Love_

The thought almost made her want to cry. Before she could allow herself to further dwell on that thought, Billy began placing kisses all over her. From her forehead to her nose and cheek, down to her lips. A soft, passionate kiss that made her mind go completely blank. All she could think about was him and how he was making her feel.

"Don't stop." She gasped, needing more of him more and more. It took his all not to lose complete control on her, to take over her entire being and ravish her; the way he loved most. She was far too frail at the moment to possibly handle anything too aggressive. Her pale, fragile legs wrapped around his hips, his hands gripping her waist ever so slightly, afraid of bruising her any further. He continued moving against her, pushing her further and further to the edge. Billy relished in the beautiful sounds she was making, her gasps and pants and slight groaning music to his ears. "Billy.." he knew that tone all too well, and he couldn't hide his excitement.

Quickening the pace, he raised his head and watched her soft lips make an 'o' shape, her eyebrows furrowing as her face changed into that of pure bliss, her small body trembling beneath him. She let out a sharp cry of pleasure.

A truly breathtaking sight.

Her toes curled and her grip on his shoulders tightened, the warmth in her belly spreading all over her body. Billy let out a low growl, lurching over her petite form and pressing his face against her neck, his hand found its way to hers and he held it there against the bed as his body began to mimic her movements from before, jolts of pleasure coursing through his entire being. Her name, followed by various curses left his lips, his mind getting hazy and filled with stars. He couldn't focus on anything else but her scent and soft porcelain skin. He collapsed after his climax, falling next to Rebecca. He held her close against him, gently pressing her head against his chest.

She knew she wouldn't last much longer, her eyes were getting heavier with every passing second. Complete and utter exhaustion finally catching up to her. She felt Billy's hand on her head, lightly petting her damp hair. His heartbeat matched hers, beating rapidly against her ear as it tried to slow down from all the excitement. Her eyes began to close, her mind quickly taking her back to the first time she felt this secure against him.

Billy fell back against the ground, Rebecca on top of him and gasping for air, her whole body shaking. He wrapped his arms around her, attempting to assure her that she was in fact alive and safe. A few moments passed and he sat her up, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Thank you.." she whispered, still unable to believe her luck.

"Don't mention it," he pulled away from her, attempting to look away. "Just holding up my end of the promise. We're partners now, remember?"

She had swallowed hard and gave a sharp nod.

 _Partners._

Before she fell asleep, she felt a soft kiss press against her temple and Billy's arms tighten around her.

"Thank you." She mumbled sleepily. He smiled and rested his head down on the pillow, his hand rubbing soothingly on her back.

"Don't mention it."


End file.
